kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Spinner
Normal= |-| Time Turner= |-| Time Turner (Ventara)= ]] The is the transformation device used by Power Rider Time Turner, Power Rider Rewrite, Power Rider Lunar, Power Rider Barlckxs, Power Rider Zonjis and Power Rider Zamonas. It uses Power Watches as its primary collectible device. Design The Time Spinnner is composed of the following parts: *The is the right-hand slot for inserting transformation Power Watches. *The is the left-hand slot for inserting Power Watches to access Rider Armors. *The is a button which unlocks the Time Circular and the approval key of each Power Watch that was inserted. *The is the main unit of the Time Spinner. By rotating it 360 degrees, it spreads and loads the data of the Power Watches set into the slots at both ends into concentric circles and transfers it to the Time Matrix. The energy generated by its rotary motion that is accelerated and amplified for use in transformation and finishers. *The is the theoretical realization device of the Time Spinner located behind the Time Circular. It realizes the data of the inserted Power Watches, transmitted by the Time Circular, as equipment and armor. *The is the display of the Time Spinner. In addition to the time coordinates of Power Watches, the Rider's current form is also displayed. Functionality Transformation To transform, the user inserts the Power Watch into the D '9 Slot before pressing the Ride On Ruser and rotating the Time Circular 360 degrees. To assume a Rider Armor form, the user inserts a second Ridewatch into the D '3 Slot and performs the same procedure. Finishers To activate a finisher, the user presses the Ride On Starter on any Power Watches inserted into the Time Spinner before pressing the Ride On Ruser and rotating the Time Circular 360 degrees. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The prose segments of the Time Spinner's announcements are voiced by , who also voiced King Time Turner and previously voiced Paradox Metalios in Power Rider Engine: Surprise Future, Power Rider Bujin Samurai in Power Rider × Power Rider Samurai & Merlin: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, and physically portrayed Donais in Masked Rider. The singing segments of the Time Spinner's announcements are voiced by . Notes *As the DX Time Spinner utilizes the same pin system as the DX Genome Combiner uses, it is possible to activate its different displays by using DX Base Tanks. *The Time Spinner is based on wrist watches. *After a Rider transforms using the Time Spinner the screen on the Spinner shows the year of the Rider whose power they are using or of their own power this might represent a clock going ahead or back in time. **The transformation special effect with big clocks in the background and rotating circles around the user is very similar to two past Power Riders: Power Rider Pause and Power Rider Strike. ***Coincidentally, Pause is a Power Rider who also possesses time-manipulation abilities. **In-show, the year stays visible on the Spinner, however in the DX Spinner, the year simply disappears after. *The battery slot cover of the DX toy has the katakana for on it. **While this makes sense for Time Turner's katakana motif, it would clash against Rewrite's Hiragana motif (i.e. the katakana for "belt" should be written in all hiragana ). *** This might have been due to the fact that the Spinner that Rewrite uses was stolen from King Time Turner in the future timeline, as revealed during the thirteenth episode of Time Turner. Appearances Category:Qwex67 Category:Transformation Gear Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Devices